Just Like Candy
by Komatsu NaNa
Summary: Misa Amane is captured on suspicion of being the second Kira, but really, is it that bad? Especially when it was the beginning of something special. Something sweet, just like candy. LxMisa, movie based.
1. Apprehended

Ichi.

_Author's Note: _This is my second Fanfiction! It's based on Death Note II, so those who haven't really watched it or read the manga might not know much about this. Anyway, I would like to thank my 'partner-in-crime', Sin'Dorei, for helping me with my stories! Well, I hope you enjoy my very first chapter based on a Death Note Fanfic, and it would be even better if you reviewed and commented.

---------------------------------------------

"Let me go! I'm a TV star!"

Misa Amane vehemently declared, attempting to break free from the grip of the terrible policemen who were grabbing at her arms, trying to handcuff her. L Lawliet stood at the sidelines, a serious expression on his face as he spoke to Raito. "We had Misa Amane arrested on suspicion of being the second Kira." At that, Raito froze. L was cleverer than he expected...

xxxxx

Misa Amane.

"Why are you doing this to me…I would rather be better off dead…"

I murmured quietly, head lolling over to the other side as long jet-black hair covered my face messily with several strands sticking out at odd angles. My throat was parched and my eyes burned. My legs were cramped up from sitting in the same chair for the past three days and all I was offered were a few sandwiches and a cup of lukewarm water. I refused to eat, although my stomach seemed to growl impatiently. I knew I couldn't go on any longer like this, but what could I do? L, my biggest fan, who is also a detective, had locked me up, on suspicion that I was the second Kira. I smirked from under the heap of dry hair that hung over my face. Glancing at my reflection with one eye that peeked out from a gap, I began to laugh maniacally, for whatsoever reason, I do not know.

Hmph. I already knew _who_ Kira was. It was none other than my boyfriend, Raito. Okay, he agreed, but I still think he was rather reluctant. After all, he hadn't come to my rescue yet. Maybe, he really wants me dead… I handed him my Death Note, and that's as good as standing at the edge of a really deep cliff. Anyway, on the day he agreed to be my boyfriend, he also told me that we could alliance. I have the Eyes, and he had the Death Note. Together, we could put L off his tracks on our trail and vanquish all the evil that roamed the Earth. I began to laugh even harder; my throat throbbed more painfully as I heard my own sounds of mirth reverberate in the walls of the icy-cold cell.

xxxxxx

Yagami Raito.

"Shinigami Rem told me that if I don't rescue Misa, she will kill me…" the sentence had begun a chant that repeated itself over and over inside my head. I paced around the cold parquet floor of my medium-sized room that resembled a mini library. Books were arranged neatly in wooden shelves on the right side of my room, and most of them were about law and justice.

"Just what I need, _law and justice_ to get in my way…" I gritted my teeth impatiently as alibis and plans chased each other in my brain. I can't break into the Headquarters, it would be far too dangerous and officers would come streaming in with revolvers. How on earth am I supposed to save Misa, without Shinigami Rem breathing down my neck?

Something clicked in my mind. As the mist of confusion lifted, I thought of a grand plan. It would work perfectly. I just needed some help...

L.Lawliet.

"L, I'm not sure Miss Amane can hold out any longer."

A voice called out to me. I snapped out of my gaze and the stack of colored sugar cubes tumbled down, and tiny particles of the sugar glistened from the lamp. I looked up at Matsuda, one of my fellow detectives in which I work with to unravel the identity of Kira. I picked up a cube delicately with my index finger and thumb and lifted my head up, dropping the cube into my mouth with a relish. Matsuda gave me an uncomfortable look from the corner of my eye and I lowered my head back down, sucking on the sugar.

"Alright. We'll see if Misa would be willing to admit or not."

I dragged my chair over quietly to the panel and pressed a red button on the speaker, eyes staring at the young girl that sat, tied up with several black belts strapped all over her body. Black hair cascaded over the front of her head and she did not seem to be moving. At least, it wasn't that visible.

"Miss Amane, if you admit now, we will let you go free."

I spoke into the microphone and my voice echoed from inside the cell. Misa barely moved her head from one side to the other and spoke softly," I have done nothing wrong! Please…let me go.."

And that was all she said. The situation did not antagonize me, but instead, my features remained inscrutable, as always. "Bring her more food and water. Make sure she consumes it." I ordered silently and picked another sugar cube from the fallen stack and felt the sugar seep down my throat. I felt sated, thanks to the sugar rush, but it could not improve my mood. Seeing Misa like that caused my heart to ache badly, although I didn't know why…

I rested my head on my knees, drowning in a myriad of deep thoughts, and continued to chew on the remains of the cube.


	2. A New Start

Ni.

_Author's Note: _Another chapter. I promise this one will be longer than the previous. My muse has been dying a 'tragic' death recently, so pardon me for the horrible language. –sighs- Well, if you think you like my Fanfic, feel free to review! X))

Yes, in the previous chapter, Misa gave her Death Note to Raito, but I'm really quite tired to edit the other Chapter

---------------

Yagami Raito.

"Shinigami Rem, I approach you for help."

I stood in front of the female Shinigami (Death God) and looked up at her. If any other being who had seen the creature might have fainted from the shock immediately. She looked nothing much than a skeleton of a giant with short silver hair and a white bandage round her right eye. Circular earrings hung from the bones at the sides of her skull and they tinkled slightly as she slouched. She was one of the gentlest Shinigamis in the Death Gods' world, although her appearance seemed rather…aggravating.

"Why should I help you, Raito? You have to give me a reason to do so." She replied curtly, scanning around with a single eye.

"Misa's in danger. I need your help to…"

xxxxxxxx

Two weeks of Misa's confinement.

L.Lawliet.

"Sir, Miss Amane still refuses to eat."

I stared up at Matsuda, giving him a look. He had interrupted with my sugar cube-stacking, _again_. Can't a man stack his sugary goodness in peace? I gave an inaudible sigh and rolled my chair over to the control panel once again, and pressed a button. The white screens that obscured our view of the young Misa slid to the sides and revealed a white figure strapped in a chair.

"Miss Amane, if you refuse to consume the food we give you, there is nothing we can do. All we want is to know that you are the second Kira." I spoke through the speaker in a dull drone.

The figure lay silent in her chair, leaving only her head moving slowly from one side to the other, as if she had a mental illness.

"What should we do now, Sir?"

"We shall wait for a few more hours before our last interrogation. Then, we'll let nature take its path."

Yagami Raito.

I burst into the Headquarters and stumbled in, gasping for breath as I bent down to my knees to take a breather. Wait, why on earth did I rush all the way here? Was it because…I was really starting to fancy Misa..?

I shook my head in disbelief. That girl must have worked a charm on me.

"Ryuzaki! I want you to arrest me for suspicion for being Kira."

I blurted out. Maybe, that was a little too blunt. I can't take my words back! I'd better re-phrase it…," I mean, you suspect me, don't you? So you can have me under inspection." Ryuzaki glanced at me, expressionless. I wondered, was he always like this? No wonder girls hadn't chased him…

"Are you sure, Raito?" came his reply.

I nodded, determined to carry out my master plan.

"While they send me to the cell for inspection, Shinigami Rem should be able to speak to Misa…" I thought as the officers shuffled around busily and handed me an outfit of a white shirt and pants to change into.

Misa Amane.

"Misa, I will have to burn the Death Note in order to save your life."

I listened to the soothing voice of my Shinigami and glanced up at her despite my shabby appearance. Peering through the gaps of my hair, I realized that L was gone from his usual spot that he sat at to inspect her every movement. Somehow, I think he already knew that Shinigamis really _do _exist in this world.

"Where's…L?"

I muttered. "Raito has come up with a plan and this is only part of it. He is stalling for time. You have to agree to it, Misa. It's the only way." She swiveled her eye to the panel to check if L had returned.

"Then…alright."

"Misa, you'll lose your memory."

"Shinigami Rem, I know. I'm not afraid."

"Then so be it."

And Rem left, disappearing into thin air. I bit my lip silently, as I prepared for my mind to blank out. It was painful, and I had no experience of losing memories before. It was worth it. Either my memories, or my life. An excruciating pain gripped my emotions and several tears streamed down my pale cheeks, dampening the skin with it.

xxxxxxx

Yagami Raito.

I lay on the mattress with silver chains bound around my wrists. It was chilly inside the cell and somehow, I wished I hadn't devised this plan. It was horrible to have to move around without my hands to support me. A transparent screen was before me, and L was sucking on a lollipop in front of the screen, staring straight into my eyes. I kept my expressions straight, knowing that detectives were trained to tell guilt with body language.

"Raito, I have visited Misa. She has agreed to do so. And thus, I have burnt her Death Note."

Shinigami Rem entered the cell, her figure looming over me ominously. I gave her a slight nod, knowing that it would be strange to look like I was speaking to myself. With that, she left once again, vanishing into the wall behind her.

How long do I have to stay confined in here? 

L.Lawliet.

"There is something suspicious about this. Why would Raito suddenly barge in like this and ask to be arrested for being under suspicion of the second Kira? No one would do that, let alone Raito. But…I did have a hunch that he _is _Kira before, and I think it's growing stronger…" thoughts whirred in my mind quietly like an efficient machine as I licked the lollipop, looking like a child from the reflection of the panel.

Something tugged at my heart and I knew something was amiss. I pressed a button and the screens slid shut at Raito's cell and I headed over to Misa's cell.

The young girl was finally responding. She began to kick around, screaming to get out. What a sudden change of behaviour! Before that, she was still…unresponsive and looked almost dead. What is going on? I have a feeling this has something to do with Raito…

Misa Amane.

"Let me _out!_" I hollered at the top of my voice. It seemed that my incessant screams didn't help the situation I was in. "Stupid stalkers! Why did you lock me up?! Let me out! I'm the famous TV star, Misa Amane!" I kicked restlessly, not bothering if my legs hurt from muscle cramps. I have no idea. Seriously. It seemed that my mind was one big piece of blank paper…

I shook my head in distress and continued to kick, shouting sentence after sentence. I recognized that man sitting at the panel. What was his name again..? I kept silent for a moment as I tried to remember. Ah ha! His name was L!

"L! Let me out! Remember me? I'm Misa Amane! Help me!"

He merely sucked on his lollipop and blinked. I huffed in frustration. When was I able to get out of this freezing cold cell and move about again? This was pure torture for me, not to mention that I had a splitting headache as well…


End file.
